


Nothing on my Tongue but Hallelujah

by xha1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Haircuts, Intimacy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xha1/pseuds/xha1
Summary: “Your hair is getting long in the back.” Dean told him.He felt fingers ghosting over the back of his neck.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 14





	Nothing on my Tongue but Hallelujah

“Your hair is getting long in the back.” Dean told him. 

He felt fingers ghosting over the back of his neck. Cas smiled softly. 

“I could get the clippers and trim it. That is if that’s alright with you?” Dean asked. 

“Of course.” He stated. 

Dean trailed out of the kitchen to fetch the clippers. Cas dragged one of the chairs away from the table. He moved it to the middle of the room, So that Dean would have room to walk around him. He sat down waiting. Dean soon came back clippers in hand. It wasn’t long after that he heard the hum of the clippers.

He felt a hand gently touch the back of his neck. Cas bowed his head. He felt the cold metal of the clippers on his neck. A pause between each stroke. Dean thoughtfully made sure he got his hair even. It wasn’t long before Dean was finished. A small pile of hair on the kitchen floor. Castiel snapped his fingers and it was gone. Dean set the clippers down on the kitchen table.

Cas started to get up but found a hand gently guiding him back down. Dean placed a soft kiss to his cheek. Then another quickly to his neck. Then Dean's hand was briefly trailing down Cas’s arm as he walked around to stand before him. Cas looked up at Dean. His eyes following Dean as he sank to his knees before Cas. Dean reached forward placing his hands on each of Cas’s thighs. Cas looks down at him.

“You know they say love is a sacrament that should be taken kneeling.” He tells Dean.

Dean smirks and knows an invitation when he sees one. Dean reaches forward and unties Cas’s robe pushing it open. Cas is already hard. He places a gentle kiss on Cas’s outer thigh. Then another with more force on his inner thigh. Dean's hands gently trail down his length. Cas lets out a low whine at that. Dean smiles as he kisses the tip. That draws out another noise.

“Are you ready, baby?” Dean asks.

“Yes.” Cas answers eagerly.

Dean takes in just the tip. Sucking gently. Cas lets out a moan. Then Dean takes him in more. Sucking harder. He goes down further reaching the base. Cas moans. He slowly begins to ease off. Sucking gently. His mouth sliding off Cas’s dick. Cas is breathing raggedly. Cas reaches down, hands sliding around his own length. Dean sits on his knees watching. They both know Cas wont last much longer. Cas gives a slow jerk. Then another. Then another. Then he’s crying out as he cums. Dean looks up at him. His cum on is on Dean's face. Deans rising from the floor and bending down to kiss him softly on the lips. He tastes himself on Dean. 

“I love you.” Dean tells him caressing his cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything like this lol


End file.
